Let's Make A Deal
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Barry has heard a lot about deals. Oliver made sure to drill it into him that deals were something that should never, ever be made. In all fairness, Barry did try to follow that rule. Coldflash


_This resulted from an idea I put on tumblr about a supernatural inspired coldflash fic and was expanded thanks to magicotakusauce. You don't need to have watched Supernatural to understand this, just know that Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are hunters who kill demons and monsters and the Rogues are demons._

* * *

The first time Barry sees him, he's sitting alone at a bar nursing a drink. Though Barry's never been that great at flirting, or talking to new people in general, there's something that draws him to the man. It compels him to leave Cisco and Caitlin at their table, muttering a half-hearted excuse about needing the toilet, to head over to the counter.

He takes the last free seat, thankfully next to the stranger, and allows himself the chance to take a closer look. Barry's immediate thought is the guy's handsome – _really_ handsome. Quite a bit older than Barry, but definitely not enough that it's an issue for him. To avoid looking weird, he glances away and orders a drink (virgin since Barry's not about to spend money on alcohol that no longer affects him), only to realise the guy's now staring at _him_ unashamedly. Feeling bold, Barry holds his gaze. The man's lips lift in a smirk.

"See something you like?" He drawls in a low tone that makes Barry gulp. In an attempt to be smooth, Barry leans back against the counter. He doesn't, however, see the glass the bartender has just put there and so his elbow knocks into it, sending it flying to the floor with a crash. Barry's cheeks flame. Real smooth Allen.

"Uh, I-," Barry's stammers are cut off as the guy laughs. He downs the rest of his drink in one long swig and stands.

"I like you Scarlett," he says, smirking at Barry's still flushed face. "Maybe I'll see you around." The guy departs, but not before turning back to give Barry one last sultry look. A sultry look that's accompanied by a flash of red eyes. Barry doesn't even have a chance to grab his hidden gun before the demon's vanished.

Though Caitlin and Cisco witnessed him talking to the demon and demand details, Barry chooses to neglect mentioning his eyes, more out of embarrassment than anything else. It was just his luck that the first guy he finds the courage to talk to turns out to be a demon. Despite this, he finds later that night that the demon's words refuse to leave his head, that deep voice playing over and over in his head in a continuous loop.

"Maybe I'll see you again."

* * *

Barry does see him again and it's while they're trying to figure out how to stop Grodd – a bewitched gorilla. Apparently cats are too boring. The witch had intended to use him as a giant guard dog, except, her spell hadn't quite gone according to plan and Grodd quickly betrayed her, his newly created telepathic abilities making it incredibly hard for the trio to stop him. They'd thought hellhounds were bad – they had nothing on Grodd.

Since they'd discovered brute force wouldn't work, Caitlin was trying to find a spell that might counter-act the one the witch used while Cisco kept an eye on the Gorilla using the tracker Barry managed to get on the ape. And Barry? Barry was doing nothing since the last time he tried to help Caitlin, he got told off for moving one of her books and the boredom was slowly driving him mad. It eventually got to the point where he had to get out, so he stood up and told his friends he would go on a walk. Since it was so late at night, he'd have the chance to be alone and relax a bit.

It's during his walk that the demon appears, blocking his path. There's a sudden drop in the surrounding area and Barry's gasp escapes as a white puff of air.

"You!" Barry hisses through chattering teeth. He's about to leap forward with his dagger when he nearly stumbles. He looks down and finds that not only is he stuck, but there is literal ice covering his feet, ice so cold that not even vibrating his feet can provide enough energy to melt it.

"Me," the demon grins.

"What do you want?" Barry asks, still futilely trying to escape the ice.

"I heard you were having a bit of trouble with a mind-controlling gorilla. I thought I'd offer my services."

"You want to help us?" Barry clarifies disbelievingly. This wasn't right. Demons didn't help hunters…not unless there was a catch.

"In a sense. I'm offering you a deal." That's more like it. Demons never did anything helpful without getting something in return.

Barry has heard a lot about deals. Oliver made sure to drill it into him that deals were something that should never, _ever_ be made. Barry was pretty certain there was a story to that Oliver hadn't told him, but even without it Barry knew there was no way he could agree to a deal. The consequences would be too high.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Mind unfreezing me?"

A contemplative expression crossed the demons face. "I could just kill you, you know; if you're not interested. It would make a lot of demons very happy," he says nonchalantly and though Barry tenses, he discovers he's not actually that afraid.

"But I've got a feeling you won't," Barry says and the other man smirks.

"Confident about that, are you?" Suddenly he's only centimetres away from Barry's face and he's staring into light blue eyes. Absently, Barry realises he didn't even flinch and wonders whether he should be proud or concerned about that.

The demon's smirk widens. "I meant what I said last time. I like you kid and if you don't want to make a deal, fine. Call me if you're interested later."

The ice begins to melt and the demon steps away.

"Wait," Barry calls before the demon can vanish. "What's your name?"

"The name's Len, Len Snart." And with that, he's gone, leaving behind an extremely dumbfounded Barry. He's just survived his second encounter with the newly appointed King of Hell and leader of the infamous Rogues.

* * *

Eventually, Caitlin makes a breakthrough and they manage to defeat Grodd, securing him so that other more experienced hunters can come and find a place to keep him. Considering Grodd didn't ask to receive his powers and most of his destruction was born out of confused anger, it didn't feel right killing him and Barry can only hope that the other hunters don't have to resort to it. They don't have long to dwell on Grodd after that though, for there are always more monsters to hunt.

The next time Len appears, they're dealing with a shape-shifter – Hannibal Bates. Not only had he framed multiple civilians for different crimes, his most recent crime was framing Iris' boyfriend Eddie for murder. It was an especially difficult case since Barry had strived to keep Joe and Iris away from the supernatural world. Fortunately, Bates was an alpha-shifter and so didn't shed his skin. That would be extremely hard to explain.

However, unfortunately, Bates was also a very convincing actor and it was for this reason that when 'Eddie' appeared at his motel room door, he'd been unprepared for the man to strike. It was as Barry was waking up tied in the closet that the door opened but instead of it being Cisco or Caitlin like he'd hoped it was instead Len staring down at him, an entertained expression on his face.

"Looks like you're a little tied up there Scarlett," Len teases, leaning against the frame.

Thanks to the gag in his mouth, Barry can only glare. With a roll of his eyes, Len clicks his fingers and the gag disappears.

"What about these?" Barry asks, shaking his bound wrists.

"I don't know, I think I quite like how they look on you," Len replies with a predatory grin that sends a small shiver down Barry's spine.

Trying to ignore how that grin affects him, Barry focuses on the matter at hand and says, "Now is not the time Snart. I need to leave." He had to make sure his friends were alright; assuming they hadn't already figured out the Barry with them was an imposter.

"Always in a hurry," Len sighs. "But alright. I'll get rid of the ties…for a price."

The sigh of relief Barry was partway through halts. "Really Snart? You still think I'm gonna make a deal?"

"Do you want them gone or not? I mean, honestly, I'm not complaining if you want to keep them."

Rather than give Len the satisfaction of an answer, Barry begins to vibrate his wrists and though the rope burn stings, the pain's only fleeting and within seconds the split rope falls to the ground. Not wasting any time, Barry flashes out of there, only just managed to catch a glimpse of Len's bemused (and was it slightly disappointed?) face.

* * *

The next time, Len isn't alone.

They're searching for a pair of Vetala that they don't know much about at all except they call themselves the Tricksters and as their name implies, they enjoyed pulling tricks. Except, there's were far more dangerous than what you're average prankster came up with. So far, Barry had had to diffuse 3 bombs in various locations and the hints the Tricksters were providing them with implied they were building up towards something of a much larger scale. What exactly that was, they didn't know yet and it was what they are currently trying to find out.

"You're looking in the wrong places," a smooth, unfamiliar voice drawls and both Barry and Caitlin spin around to see a beautiful woman leaning over Cisco's shoulder. The gun the tech had quickly pulled out is plucked out of his hands and studied admiringly.

"Ooh, this is unlike any gun I've ever seen before. Did you make this?" The woman asks and Cisco nods dumbly. Barry knows Cisco well enough to see that he's already infatuated.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asks, her own gun ready and poised.

"Name's Lisa. I believe you've met my brother Lenny," she grins and just like that Len's in the room too, standing far too close to Barry for his liking.

"Oh no, you do not mean Lenny as in Leonard Snart. The frickin _King of Hell?"_ Cisco turns his wide eyes to Len who responds with a jaunty wave.

"Why does he get the title? I do just as much work. Queen of Hell has a much better ring to it," Lisa huffs.

"For reasons like this sis. I thought I explicitly said this was my gig?" Len gives Barry a quick look and Barry hopes his face isn't red like the heat in his cheeks suggest.

"It's not fair for you have all the fun. It's always nice to _share_." And okay, Lisa is very obvious with the leer she gives Cisco. At least now Barry's not the only one blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asks, attempting to act as if he's never seen Len before. Hopefully, he can get through this without Cisco and Caitlin realising he's been keeping secrets from them…

"I came to offer a deal, as usual," Len replies and Barry winces. Instantaneously, Cisco and Caitlin turn to him with accusing stares. The smug smile on Len's face implies he'd intended that and so Barry sends him a murderous glare. Bastard.

"Barry, you've been making deals with the King of Hell?!" Caitlin shrieks. Lisa sighs in the background.

"No! I swear, I haven't," Barry swiftly defends himself, palms outwards in a pacifying gesture. "I mean, yeah, he's offered a couple of times but I've not taken him up on any of them! I'm not an idiot."

This time Len sighs. "You hunters, always so… _cautious_."

Caitlin glowers at the demon. "I'd say we have reason to be, wouldn't you?"

With a small shrug, Len replies, "Well, I'd also say you have reason to be cautious with the angels yet they don't receive the same treatment we do."

Caitlin jerks back as if slapped and though Barry would really like to know how Len even knows about Caitlin's past, he can't allow this to continue.

"You're demons, you're evil. It's the way the world works and if you just came to annoy us you can leave," Barry says, lifting his own gun.

"I like this one Lenny, nice choice," Lisa winks and Barry whips the gun to aim it at her. He was _done_ being a source of amusement for the pair.

"Get out, before I shoot you." Later, Barry will wonder why he even gave them a choice since usually it's a shoot first ask questions later kind of deal. He will also try and ignore the reason that comes to him.

"Have you ever considered Barry, that it's not all black and white? That perhaps not all demons are as evil as you believe them to be?"

"Uh, but isn't that kind of your deal, being evil, doing nefarious things that we have to stop you from doing?" Cisco asks and Lisa stalks towards him and places a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Come now Cisco, surely there has to be exceptions to the rule? Sure, we've done some bad things but that's just how we have to be to get by. It's very dog eat dog down there."

"So we should feel sorry for you?" Caitlin scoffs.

"I never said that, only that you should understand that were we to try and become some morally upstanding citizens, then we'd be fighting off demons left and right. Why, I would think even you should find this arrangement preferable. Haven't you noticed how quiet it's been lately, concerning the demons?"

They have, but what with all the other monsters out there, they hadn't had long to ponder on it.

"Are you saying you have something to do with that?" Barry asks and the demons nod.

"You see, I've always had a code," Len explains. "It primarily stems from self-preservation and the basic idea is I don't want demons killing more than necessary. For those closest to be, at all. Sure, they can have a little fun but I'd quite like for them to stay off the radar to avoid you hunters getting on the scene."

"But…what do you do then? If you're not killing?" Cisco asks, sounding as confused as Barry is.

"We steal things," Lisa grins. "Of course, we do it the old-fashioned way since just popping in and out would take away all the fun. You should see some of the things we've got. In my opinion, it's much better than getting your hands bloody. It's a nightmare to wash out."

"So, isn't it better for you that we keep the other demons under control and the only cost is a few priceless artefacts?" Len questions. "And surely, should this not prove to you that you can trust I would not ask a fee too…costly towards yourself?"

"I don't care what you say Snart. I'm not going to make a deal." After all, they've survived without deals before and even if he _could_ trust Snart, he wasn't about to start taking the easy way out. Even when things were tough they always figured something out.

"Your loss," Len says simply. "C'mon sis, let's leave them to their research. Remember, just call if you've rethought."

Though Lisa pouts, she gives Cisco one last flirtatious wink and the two demons vanish. Treated to identical raised eyebrows, Barry huffs and begins explaining.

* * *

Barry met Harrison Wells after he came out of the coma provided by a monster imitating the Norse God of Thunder. This was back when Barry travelled along, only a couple of months after leaving Iris and Joe to become a hunter (though he gave the excuse of travelling). Apparently, Wells had been working the same case as him and it was just that Barry was struck by the monsters lightning that he arrived at the scene. According to Wells, he'd witnessed the angels descent to Earth and watched them grant Barry his powers. Powers that to this day, Barry had no idea why he was given. Regardless of the exact reason why, this had proved to Wells that Barry was someone important and so after the angels disappeared he decided to bring Barry back to his lab to look after him until he woke up a week later. It was Wells who introduced Barry to Cisco and Caitlin, hunters he'd already trained himself, and together under his guidance they became a team that monsters everywhere would fear. Though Oliver was the one who introduced him to the supernatural world, it was Wells who improved his skills, who taught him how to utilise his speed. Wells was Barry's teacher, his mentor, someone who Barry owed a great deal to. It was for this reason that it never even crossed his mind that he could be the Man in the Yellow Suit, the demon who'd killed Barry's mother, and why the betrayal cut so deep.

The day had started off badly and only got worse from there. First, Joe – who had only recently learnt about the supernatural world – had been kidnapped by a demon holding a grudge against Barry and then they, or rather, Cisco, had discovered the Yellow Suit in Wells' lab. After receiving an alert from Cisco's panic button, they arrive just in time to watch Wells pull out Cisco's heart.

"I did hope that I would escape before you witnessed this Barry, but then, it's of no real consequence," Wells says, voice calm and cool despite the heart he holds in his hand and Cisco's choked, dying gasps echoing in the room. "I have a proposition for you Barry. I want you to join me so that together, we can rule this pitiful Earth. With our speed, nothing will be able to stop us. We could be _Gods_."

Barry can't even answer. His eyes are fixed on Cisco and the slit in his chest where his heart had once been.

"I can see it's not a good time. Just think on it Barry and remember, if you say no then let's just say I'll have quite the collection of hearts once I'm through."

In a flash of yellow, Wells is gone and Barry collapses to his knees just as Cisco's dead body crumples to the floor. Next to him, Caitlin is crying but it sounds like it's coming from miles away. It's like his brain has switched off. He's always know their job is dangerous, that there is a high death risk but still…Cisco…

Before he even realises it's him, Barry is screaming Len's name in a broken voice. He continues shouting, demanding that the King of Hell appears, until the demon does, looking extremely confused. He then catches sight of Cisco and it dawns on him. Lisa appears seconds later and her eyes widen at the scene.

"You have to save him," Barry croaks. "I don't care what the price is. You need to save him."

For once, Len actually seems unsure and goddammit that is _not_ what Barry needs. Why, when he actually wants to make a fucking deal does the King of Hell look _unsure._

"Listen kid-"

"No, you listen," Barry interrupts with a hiss. "You have been trying to get me to make a deal for fucking ages and guess what. I finally want one. I want you to save Cisco. Can you do that or not?"

Len's silent for a few moments.

"Tell him Lenny," Lisa says quietly, her gaze hasn't left Cisco's body once,.

Len sighs. "I can turn back time and leave you with your memories so that you can prevent this from happening. Unfortunately, resurrection itself is out of my power."

"Do it."

"Barry…"

"No Caitlin, this is my fault. Wells…the Man in the Yellow Suit is doing this because of me. I have to try and save him."

Caitlin sniffles but offers no further protestation. Barry turns his gaze back to Len who exhales noisily.

"Gotta say kid, this was not how I was planning on making this deal. But oh well. I presume you know how this goes?"

Barry nods. Oliver had used it as an extra reason to never make a deal but right now Barry would do nearly anything. He takes a step forward to Len who pauses, clearly giving Barry once last chance to back out. This makes Barry even more angry and he purposefully crosses the remaining distance to grab Len by his stupid parka and press his lips hard against the demons. Len pushes back a microsecond later and the deal is sealed.

It's only hours after the whole thing, when Cisco and Joe are safe and alive and Wells is none the wiser that Barry knows about him, that Barry allows himself to think about the kiss. To think about how good it had felt. It doesn't help that Len's final words refuse to leave his head.

" _So what's the price?" Barry asked._

" _I'll get back to you," Len replied, lips quirked up in a small smirk which for the first time, Barry thought had the hint of a smile in._

* * *

After that, any hesitation Barry had once had about making deals is gone. Even Cisco, who was informed about everything that had happened once he queried his and Caitlin's extremely odd and clingy behaviour, had begun to offer to make them too. Barry had the feeling Cisco's temporary death had affected Lisa too, and more than once had Cisco disappeared only to reappear flushes with some poorly hidden marks on his neck.

They still refused to make deals for the little things, Caitlin was strict about that, but if they were in a tough spot and either Len or Lisa happened to be around…well, it was just convenient, wasn't it? Perhaps it was the fact that neither Len nor Lisa had named their prices yet but making deals was becoming second nature to them and Barry didn't even feel all that guilty. Oliver would be fuming if he found out, Barry was certain of that, but ever since Len had nearly appeared in sight of the man, they'd agreed that Barry should be the one to call Len to avoid any other hunters finding out. They would _definitely_ shoot first and ask questions later.

Then there was also the matter of making the deals themselves. As it happened, Barry really, really liked kissing Len. He liked the way the demons slightly chapped lips felt against his own, the way he didn't fight for dominance the way Barry assumed he would. Instead, Len kept things slow and languid until Barry unnecessarily heated things up. He would never forget the time he accidently got too caught up in it, only to remember as they parted that Cisco and Caitlin had witnessed the entire exchange.

It wasn't just the kissing though. Barry liked Len's sense of humour, the stupid puns he came up with. He liked that even though he was a demon, it was obvious he cared about Lisa and would do anything to protect her – not that she needed it, of course. Barry liked that Len cared enough to check up on him after the first deal to make sure he was alright. It made it clear to Barry that under that icy exterior, there was a warm person underneath.

Basically, Leonard Snart was the worst demon ever and Barry was slowly falling in love with him for it.

It's not long before they begin to meet the rest of the Rogues who are curious about the hunters who've caught the attention of their boss and his sister. The first they meet is Mick Rory, a demon with an affinity for fire and provides an explosion as a distraction to help the trio escape a nest of vampires. They quickly learn he's a man of few words, only offering a nod to them once their free and leaving Len to appear later and reveal who he is.

The second they encounter is Hartley Rathaway, a sarcastic demon who appears while Cisco is in the middle of building a new gun. His first words to them are criticisms of Cisco's design but he follows up with suggestions which are, much to their surprise, _good_. Not that Cisco would ever admit it, due to Hartley's initial greeting, but Barry is fairly certain he sees some of the demon's ideas implemented in the final product.

The third is Shawna Baez. She turns up after a fight gone wrong that leaves Caitlin with a large, deep gash in her leg that is bleeding profusely. Since they're nowhere near a hospital, Barry calls for Len, but it's Shawna who turns up instead, offering a brief introduction before setting to work on Caitlin's leg using the medical kit she brought with her. Apparently she'd taken the time to do a medical course (out of boredom only, she insists) and she fixes Caitlin up quickly with no problem and not even a deal necessary. When Barry questions her about this, she offers him an 'are you stupid?' look.

"He's the only one allowed to make deals with you," she states as if it's obvious and disappears before Barry can ask her for more details.

The last of the Rogues they don't meet until the consequences of their actions finally catch up with them.

* * *

They should have realised Heaven would notice their interactions with the demons, but it hadn't even occurred to them that it would be an issue until the angels are literally in front of them. Eiling, the angel who has always been vocal in his distaste that Barry received a gift from Heaven, is the one leading the small group and staring at the trio with thinly-concealed fury.

"It has come to Heaven's attention that you have not been doing your duty as hunters," Eiling begins. "Instead of putting an end to the Rogues, you have not only been allowing them to live, but you have been making deals with them. Explain yourselves."

Caitlin's the one who answers. Considering her history with them, she's always had the most luck with them.

"I understand your concern, but these deals have only been used to help us do the right thing, to defeat other monsters and protect people."

"We have seen that," a different angel with a soft voice responds. An angel wearing Ronnie's face. Barry's proud to see that Caitlin makes no outward reaction. Once upon a time, just the sight of his face would send her into a rage. "But that does not explain some of the deals made, especially with you Cisco." Ronnie, or rather, Rafael, sends Cisco a judgemental look which makes the tech swallow and find the floor very interesting.

"It has to stop now," Eiling continues. "Before the demons can name their price for these deals. It is not right for demons to hold this much power over hunters."

"They wouldn't do anything bad," Barry defends. "In fact, isn't it better if the Rogues are kept alive and in power? They keep the demons under control."

"And how do you know they are not just biding their time, gaining your trust only to betray it in the future? Demons are evil creatures Mr. Allen, something I thought you learnt at a young age. This is most likely an elaborate plan of theirs and you are fools for allowing it to go on for so long. Deal with this, or else we will be forced to take matters into our own hands."

Barry narrows his eyes at the angels. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, _Flash_ , is that we can take away that gift of yours just as quickly as it was bestowed. It would also do well for you to remember that there are many other hunters in the world who would love the opportunity to strike down the King of Hell and his followers."

Barry's blood ran cold. Though he knew he could survive without his speed, to lose it now would be akin to losing a limb. He couldn't let that happen. But then, could he kill the Rogues or let others kill them? Len would say he could handle it but Barry knew the way Eiling worked. He'd be willing to send an army of hunters after them and Barry didn't know if they could fight forever.

"It doesn't have to come to that," a third angel offers peacefully. "The Rogues are your responsibility and as long as you remove them yourselves, you will be free to continue on as you are."

Before Barry can even open his mouth, Cisco is storming forwards.

"We're not going to kill the Rogues. I know they're demons but you know what? They've been a hell of a lot more trustworthy than you jerks have. They actually _help_ us instead of giving us shitty cryptic clues and ignoring us when we need help most!"

"I'm sorry you think that way," Eiling says, sounding anything but. In fact, he looks pleased, like this is exactly how he'd hoped things went. "It seems you have fallen from the path of God. It is not right for hunters to be on the side of demons. It appears I will have to dispose of you."

It's not even a split second after he finishes that Barry feels his body begin to collapse in on itself, and judging from the sounds Cisco and Caitlin are making, they are receiving the same sort of torture. Barry doesn't even have the ability to choke out Len's name with the blood that pouring up in his throat and his vision is already growing dark. Never had Barry thought it would end like this, killed by fucking _angels_ …

Almost as quickly as the pain came, it's gone and Barry is able to take heaving gulps of air as his sight returns. It eventually focuses on a newcomer, who is engaged in a fight with Eiling and clearly the one who saved them.

"Go Barry; get you and your friends out of here! I'll distract him for you."

Barry doesn't question him; he grabs Cisco and Caitlin and flashes them back to their motel room. It's only after the elation of surviving wears of, and Cisco and Caitlin are recovering from their alcohol-fuelled celebration, that Barry realises his powers are gone.

* * *

Barry had thought he'd know how gut-wrenching it would be to lose his powers, but as it turns out, he wasn't even close. It's only without it there does Barry realise how often he used his speed, how he used it for menial tasks without even thinking. Caitlin offers to try and appeal to Heaven but Barry stops her. After their last encounter, he doesn't think they'll be very compassionate. The only thing they have to be glad about is that since Barry lost his powers, it's fairly safe to assume they don't plan on trying to kill them again.

Not that Barry would be of any use now if they did try it, and it is the feeling of helplessness that hurts most. Sure, Barry hadn't been a terrible hunter before his speed, but compared to what he was like with it, Barry didn't feel like he could fight anymore. Attacks that had felt like minutes to him would go back to seconds. He'd have to relearn how to fight if he wanted to continue.

But frankly, Barry didn't feel like doing much of anything which was why he chose to remain in bed while Cisco and Caitlin quietly talked about what they were going to do next. Tucked up under the covers, he doesn't even realise they have guests until the duvet is pulled from over his head. The light blinds him momentarily so it takes him a few seconds to realise that all of the Rogues are in their tiny room.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks. He then catches sight of their final member and recognition dawns.

"You! You were there last night, you helped us escape."

The demon nods. "That's me. I'm Mark Mardon. Gotta say, you have guts kid, the three of you do. You know, I was sceptical about you lot but the way you defended us to the angels? Touched me right in my absent heart."

"Thank you," Caitlin says sincerely. "If you hadn't come we would have died."

"Yeah, thanks dude. I really did not like that weird angel voodoo thing they were doing to us," Cisco says, shuddering.

Marks reply is cut off by Len, who has been scrutinising Barry since he pulled the duvet away.

"You don't look so good Scarlett."

Barry drops his gaze, hands clenching into fists. He almost doesn't want to admit his new weakness to him, that he's barely a hunter anymore. However, as he'd told the angels, he trusts Len and the Rogues now.

"The angels took my speed away," he mutters.

"What dicks," Shawna mumbles and the others echo in agreement, apart from Len, who doesn't look too concerned.

"You know Barry," he says conversationally. "You could always just make a deal to get it back."

Barry's head snaps up as a tendril of hope starts to form. Since it had been a gift from Heaven, Barry had just assumed he wouldn't be able to make a deal to get them back. He didn't think it was possible.

"You can do that?" Barry asks and Len gives him a confident smirk.

"Of course I can. I'm not about to start letting those weasels with wings one up me. Don't you have any faith in me Barry?"

Barry almost can't believe it. He's ready to jump Len, but considering that would be inappropriate, he settles for scrambling out of bed to stand in front of the laughing demon.

"Someone's eager, but listen. Why don't we take this deal outside, away from prying eyes." Hartley let's out a disappointed groan at that but with his elated mood, Barry doesn't even spare him a thought as he all but drags Len outside. He has Len pressed against the wall, ready to kiss him, when Eiling's words come back to him. All this time, Len still hasn't told him the price and by now Barry's racked up a pretty hefty bill. While it no longer really matters, Barry decides he really wants to know.

"Len, before we do this, what's the price for all these deals? You keep saying you'll tell me later but, it's been a while now and I'm curious."

Len sighs, looking almost as unsure as he did when Barry wanted to make his first deal. "Okay kid, I guess I may as well tell you. The price for all these deals…it's that you go on a date with me. Nothing has to happen, I don't want to force you, but I want the chance to show you that while I may be a demon I've come to care for you and I want-"

Barry halts him with a kiss. It's one of the easiest deals he's ever made.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this! have a coldflash themed blog on tumblr if you want to see more au ideas I have or just chat about the flash in general - scarlett-ice._


End file.
